I'll Remember You
by moony1
Summary: Um... Well, it's not too long, but it's something right? It's a song fic. H/R


__

I Will Remember You

By: Moony

The song 'I Will Remember You' Belongs to its rightful owners. I don't calm it as mine, As well as the Gundam Wing Characters, but the story line is mine.

****NOTE****

It's short. Um I guess it's romantic. I admit I am NOT good at song fics (Go see Leave at my web site HERE http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/moony/leave.html. The one on FF.net has yet to be edited and understandable). Well, I hope you like it and go easy on me please!! Lol And always review. Thanks for reading!

Love,

Moony

A beautiful woman was walking down the street carrying a small bag when she stopped for no reason. She looked into a crowd with a shocked look on her face, and then she simply smiled and walked on.

__

* I will be walking one day down a street far away and see a face in a crowd and smile. *

At home the woman sat in her office signing papers and treaties. She suddenly stopped and sat them on her desk. She folded her hands together and placed her chin on it as a rest. She thought of all those wonderful times she shared with him. The nights they spent together. She could almost hear his voice...

_* Knowing how you made me laugh. _

Hearing sweet echoes of you from the past. 

I will remember you. *

There was suddenly a light knock on her office door. She looked up.

"Come in," She called to the visitor. The door opened and she gasped. "Heero…" He wasted no time in moving to her desk. She barely had time to stand when he caught her in his arms. He kissed her tenderly. She began to cry. He wiped the tear away and they stared into each other. "I love you," she whispered with a truthful passion no one could have over looked. He pulled her to him and whispered something he wanted no other soul to hear. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder

"How long will you be with me?" she asked in his ear.

"As long as I can," he said. 

"How long until forever?" she requested to know. He shook his head.

"Not now," he replied and kissed her.

__

* Look in my eyes while you're near tell me what's happening here.

See that I don't want to say goodbye 

Our love is frozen in time*

Heero watched Relena as she fought a polation about a new law he wanted to pass. Heero couldn't help but see how beautiful she was in action and just how effective her methods were.

Her memory was filled with the senes when Heero and Zechs were fighting. She was now the fighter instead. She would fight for him with that same passion that he fought with…

__

* I'll be your champion and you will be mine 

I will remember you *

Another tear fell down her face. Alone in her bed she snuggled the teddy bear closer to her cheek as another tear dripped onto the fuzz. "I can hardly remember the last time I saw him… but I'm still waiting. I'll wait forever," she mumbled and fell asleep.

__

* Later on when this fire is under and the night's not so tender. 

Given time, though it's hard to remember... 

but I'll be holding, I'll still be holding on to you. 

I will remember you. *

"It's been so many years," She sighed and sat the picture down. She looked up at her friend who was looking at her with sorrowful compassion. "But he'll be back. Don't worry about me, Noin."

"He always comes back," Noin smiled. 

"Yes, I just wonder when it will be forever…" Relena sighed. "I can still see his face, hear his voice, smell his coloune, feel him touch me oh too well. You know, he has never said goodbye to me. He's told me to say goodbye, but I wouldn't. hum..." Noin just smiled. That was real love, true love that could never end even if time or things kept the two far apart. Fate would bring them together.

__

* So many years come and going and yet the memories is strong. 

One word we never could learn... goodbye. 

True is frozen in time. *

Heero tapped at his computer screen. Today she would be in his city. Today he would watch her live. He would be able to see the passion that the fight gives her. He would be able to remember the passion it gave him. And tonight their passion would finally be forever together…

__

* I'll be your champion and you will be mine. 

I will remember you. 

So please remember... I will remember you. *

Relena was tired from a hard day's work, but her mind wouldn't stop thinking about the man she despritly wished was there to hold her and give her streinght that she needed. She sighed and unlocked the door to the hotel sweet she was staying in. She stepped in and tried to turn on the lights. They wouldn't come on. She looked farther in and saw candle light coming from the living area. She walked farther in, not really sure if that was inteligent. When she reached a view point of the living room she gasped. He was staring at her. He looked so beautiful in candle light. He stood and walked over to her. HE took her files that she held in her hand. He dropped them on the table near them and turned back to Relena.

"None of that tonight, Relena," He said and pulled the pin from her hair, making it tumble down on her shoulders. He ran his hand over her cheek. Relena could feel the tears building in her eyes. "you're so beautiful," He mumbled. and cupped her face in both of his hands and kissed her. Relena fell into the kiss with ease. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her waist. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at her. "Did you remember?"

"Yes," Relena smiled. "I could never even begin to forget. I always remember the promises you make me."

"This is it, my darling," Heero mumbled and pulled Relena to him. "This is forever just like I promised. I'll never leave you again."

The End


End file.
